kyle_10fandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Tennyson
The Main hero of the story and one of the main Characters of "The Night I became Ben 10" and its future sequals. Kyle comes from the real world where one day after a power outage when he tried to watch the first season of Ben 10 and when it came on it was a portal now and after getting sucked in and teleported into the Ben 10 verse, he accidently gains the omnitrix instead of Ben. Appearance The night I became Ben 10: as a 13 year old he has Blonde hair and slender and wore a red shirt with blue pants and black shoes. When he came to the Ben 10 universe he gained the first season prototype omnitrix on his right wrist. Kyle 10 Alien force: now 18 weres Blue jeans, a red hoodie with black lion heads at the sleeves side, black shoes, a black shirt with a white skull and crossbones on front, and after refusing to take the Omnitrix off, the omnitrix on his right wrist. Personality Dispite his habit of cussing and quick Temper, Kyle is shown to be loyal to his freinds and protective of his lover (as shown with Gwen and Ali) and once he made freinds he refuses to abandon them or let go, and essealy feels guilt if he fails a person or if he gets them hurt becuse of his mistakes (As shown when Grandpa Max got injured or when Ben and Gwen got taken by a group of Florana in "Secret of the Omnitrix") History 50 cartoon years before the start of the Ben 10 series, Kyle was born to Maria Robonick and Shadow the hedgehog on the space colony ark before its destruction by GUN, wanting to save his sons life after Maria was shot and killed, Shadow used Chaos control to send a baby Kyle to a diffrent dimension to save his life, sending Kyle to the real world where he was adopted and belived him a real human being. 13 years have passed and one night after he attempted to watch the first episode of the first season of Ben 10 a power outage occured and created a portal that after he touched it he was transfered into the Ben 10 universe where by accident he gained the omnitrix instead of Ben and used it to become a hero. Skills and Abilities in his Human form, Kyle said he was a black Belt in Karate (something he uses along with Wresleing when he transforms) and is quickly adaptable in alien form and is fast to react/change to fit the battle and situation that is placed . When he discovers he is half morbian in the Kyle 10 Episode: Ultimate Kyle but at first can only sprout his quills, but by the time of "Voided...again" he got a grasp to be able to use super speed and homming attacks (but still is slower then XLR8 or fasttrack) Trivia Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Omnitrix Weilders